JP 2015-216053 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) discloses an electromagnetic relay. In the electromagnetic relay described in Document 1, a terminal piece of a terminal protrudes from a case (including a base and a cover) in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which the cover is placed on a body (the base). In the electromagnetic relay described in Document 1, a sealant is applied so as to seal a gap between a bottom surface section of the body and an opening edge of the cover with the body being covered with the cover.
In the electromagnetic relay described in Document 1, as described above, the terminal piece of the terminal protrudes from the case in the direction orthogonal to the direction in which the cover is placed on the base. Thus, in order to hermetically seal the electromagnetic relay, the sealant has to be applied to and cured at not only a bottom surface of the relay in which the gap between the bottom surface section of the base and the opening edge of the cover is formed but also a side surface of the relay from which the terminal piece of the terminal protrudes. Thus, the sealant has to be repeatedly applied to and cured at the bottom surface of the relay and the side surface of the relay, thereby increasing the number of steps and shortening a time required for the steps.